


Into the Lion's Den

by achievemenhunter



Series: Hunting the Hunters (Mavinwood Psychoteeth/Cop AU) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cop AU, M/M, Multi, Psychoteeth, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of running into dead ends when trying to uncover the identity of a notorious local serial killer, Detectives Jones and Free finally get a solid lead and bring their suspect in for questioning. But the interrogation doesn't exactly go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for fyrrewolf over on tumblr (hope this was what you wanted when you said psychoteeth Mavinwood - and if it's not, just let me know)!
> 
>  
> 
> And that goes for everyone - if I write a prompt response that isn't quite what you're after, or even if you want to request a continuation of something, please leave a comment or drop me an ask! Seriously, I love writing for you guys, nothing makes me happier than knowing my writing has made someone else happy. :)

Detective Jones and his partner, Detective Free, both had their eyes trained on the suspect they'd handcuffed to the table. He looked to be in his early thirties, with a firm build, loosely wavy hair that was blond bordering on brown, and blue eyes set in a handsome face that was far too calm for someone that was being questioned about his possible connection to a slew of recent homicides.

 

"I'm just gonna say right off the bat, you've got the wrong man." The suspect grinned easily, slouching comfortably in his hard-backed chair like it was a plush sofa. "From everything I've heard, the guy you're looking for would be too smart to let himself get caught like this."

 

"Okay, we'll humour you," Michael replied dryly. " _' _The guy_ '_ we're looking for is smart, we'll give him that, but he's also arrogant. He thinks he's better than us." Michael's eyes hardened and he folded his arms. "He underestimates us."

 

The suspect was unfazed, a small smile playing on his lips. "Actually, I imagine that wherever he is, that's exactly where he wants to be."

 

Michael made an irritated noise, then snapped back to professionalism. "We're going to ask you a few questions now."

 

"You're going to waste your time, you mean."

 

The detective ignored him. "Please state your full name into the microphone."

 

"James Ryan Haywood," he enunciated clearly while still smirking at the two detectives. "Though my friends call me Ryan."

 

"Mr. Haywood," Michael continued very deliberately, "Would you mind telling us where you were on the night of February 9th?"

 

Ryan pondered for a moment. "That was, what, a Thursday? I would've been at home, watching some TV shows on my laptop. I'm sure you can take a look at my internet history."

 

"And February 17th?"

 

"I had a late shift, I was at work until two. Ask my boss, he'll vouch for me."

 

"What about February 28th?"

 

"I was visiting relatives in Georgia from the 26th until the 3rd of March." He cocked his head to side, eyes raking appreciatively and possessively over Michael's body. "You know what, suppose I  _am_  the man you're so desperate to find. It wouldn't be too long before I found  _you_. You fit the profile perfectly, after all - young _, ravishingly_ attractive, in a position of authority. Someone like you would definitely be high on my list, if I were him." Michael's fingers curled into fists under Ryan's considering gaze. "You look like the stubborn type. It'd be a challenge getting a good reaction out of you, I'm sure. I imagine you'd be very brave and make smart jokes in the face of torture." He shrugged. "Or maybe not. Maybe your attitude is a front. Maybe you'd break down immediately and plead for mercy." He shrugged again. "People are funny like that. Pain reveals who you really are. I'd like to think it would be an interesting experience to meet the real you, though."

 

"Just answer the questions that we give you," Gavin interjected, casting a furtive glance at Michael's progressively reddening face. The last thing they needed in this investigation was the redheaded detective's temper getting the better of him.

 

Ryan switched his attention to Gavin and smiled beatifically. "And just look at  _you_. You fit the profile too, no problem." His eyes flickered approvingly over Gavin's slender form, making the detective shift uncomfortably. "You'd have the most exquisite screams, I can just tell. Oh, I'd  _love_ to make you scream my name, to make you  _beg_..." He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, no doubt imagining the scene. When his eyes opened again, they flicked immediately to Michael. "Actually, on second thoughts, I wouldn't lay a finger on you. I'd just force you to watch me make him fall apart, and you'd know there was nothing you could do about it. You two look like you're... close." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I bet it would be worse than any physical punishment for you."

 

"You're never going to touch him," Michael said tightly, fingernails pressing deep into his palms.

 

Ryan grinned, spreading his hands as much as he could within the confines of his handcuffs, his icy blue eyes boring into Michael's. "This is still all hypothetical, of course. But if I really  _am_ the man you're looking for, then you won't be able to stop from tossing and turning as you try to sleep tonight, sweating in fear that I'll get turned loose on some technicality and that I'll come for both of you, make you listen to him beg and howl and cry and there'd be absolutely nothing you could do about it." The mad grin stretched wider as he saw how much Michael was struggling to keep his composure. Ryan pressed on, leaning forward and fixing the curly-haired detective with his gaze. "You'd just have to watch as I broke him down into pieces, broke him into a shattered wreck that no matter how hard you tried, you'd never be able to fix-"

 

Michael snapped. With a roar, he launched himself across the table, raining down punches on Ryan's face. Gavin immediately sprang forward to pry his friend away from the psychopath, not entirely sure that if he succeeded he wouldn't start punching Ryan himself.

 

The Chief of Police angrily burst into the room and helped Gavin haul Michael away from Ryan, verbally berating the wayward detective and shoving him out the door.

 

Ryan grinned through bloodied teeth. "Nice meeting you." Gavin didn't answer and followed his colleagues out the door, shutting it behind him.

 

"How could you be so stupid? Do you have any idea what you've  _done_?" The Chief of Police had shoved Michael up against the wall, and his furious moustachioed face would have been comical if it hadn't been so frightening.

 

"He  _threatened_  us, Geoff!" Michael retorted, refusing to be cowed. "You heard him in there! Fuck, you've got the whole thing recorded!"

 

"You  _physically assaulted someone in police custody_!" The police chief roared. "You attacked a man while he was defenceless - do you know how this will look?  _Jesus_." He shoved Michael away from him, running his hands through his hair and tugging on the ends. "You're off the case, Jones. I'm suspending you." He glanced over at Gavin. "I should take both of you off the case, really, but Free's going to stay because he wasn't  _dumb_ enough to do what you did."

 

Michael blanched. "Sir, wait, you can't do this-"

 

"I'm your boss, I think you'll find I can. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not outright firing you." He passed a hand over his face, which looked even more tired than it usually did. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "We're going to have to let Haywood go."

 

This was met with an immediate outcry from the two detectives.

 

"Please, sir, you saw all that in there, he  _has_  to be the one-"

 

"Look, I know I fucked up, but you can't seriously-"

 

"-He's the only lead we have, we've got to be able to poke holes in his alibis-"

 

"You can't just let him  _go_ , there's no way that smug piece of shit doesn't at least know  _something_ -"

 

Geoff held up a hand for silence. "My decision is final. We can keep an eye on him and bring him in again if he does anything suspicious, but for now we don't have a choice. I'll post officers outside both your houses, but, right now, there's nothing much else we can do."

 

Both detectives seethed quietly as another of their co-workers, a sergeant with slightly thinning reddish hair and a trimmed beard, approached them.

 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked Geoff, looking askance at the two agitated younger men.

 

"Yes, Jack. Please go in and escort Mr. Haywood from the building."

 

Jack nodded and disappeared into the interrogation room, returning moments later with an uncuffed Ryan, who was still grinning despite the blood trickling from his nose and split lip.

 

"I'll see you soon," he murmured to the two detectives as he passed, and neither of them could help the way their insides clenched with fear at the utter certainty his words carried.


End file.
